Renegades Of Funk
Introduction The Renegades of Funk is a guild for anyone who wants to have fun or just feel at home. History The Renegades of Funk were founded in late June, 2007 by Revolution. Within a few days of starting up, Revolution disappeared. Robocana, the SiC, did what she could to continue the guild. It thrived for a long time until eventually she joined the Radioactive Llamas (RoF died soonafter.) Robocana eventually recreated the guild as an alt guild, then went inactive for a period of a few months. When she came back, the guild she had been in before she left on her new main, Kittah, just wasn't the same as it had been before. She soon realised after trying out a few other guilds that if she really wanted a guild to call home, she'd have to start fresh. Which brings us to now, October 2009. What the future holds is up to you. Principles and Recruitment Requirements The Renegades are fun-loving, friendly and literate. These are our only solid requirements; even our level requirement of 20+ is an informal one. It's there to ensure people aren't going to suddenly get bored with their character. If the person in question is trusted (By a member as well as a leader/second) then it can be bypassed. The Renegades aren't here to be the best guild or have the best characters. If we get "good" characters then that's purely luck. We just want good people. We only accept literate members. It doesn't matter if you're English, French or even Japanese as long as you can speak relatively decent English. We want all our members to be able to understand each other. We understand that you can become frustrated at other members. We request that you keep as even-tempered as possible and to avoid arguments with other players or teamkilling, because you are representatives of the Renegades. However, if it is initiated by another take the quickest path to end the argument or fight as quickly possible. Try not to be insulting. We do NOT accept people who are homophobic, racist etc. To gain access to the Renegades you must hang around - do a few fights or a hunt, for instance - with one of our members. We trust all our member's judgements and if they think you are a suitable candidate you will be invited to join us. Basic Ranking Please note this is not an exact structure. Depending on how you act, professions and other factors this can and will change. It's only a rough sketch. . XP Donations Basic XP donation is a minimum of 2%. Once you reach any rank higher than on trial you will be able to manage your own donations as long as it does not fall below 2%. Alliances None thus far. Comments/Questions If you have any questions, PM any of the characters listed below in game. We're always happy to help. *Singe has a lot of alts, I'm not gonna list them all. Those are just the ones he's on most. And a Little Note We are a Shika-unique guild. If there is a guild on another server with the same name or a similar one, it is entirely coincidental. Also, please don't harass our members for our name being the same as theirs.